


La prima volta di Shouru

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvagge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, PWP, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un pomeriggio d'estate di studio tra Namiki e Shouro diventerà qualcosa di più.





	La prima volta di Shouru

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Originale; F/F; Ragazza 1 non ha mai avuto un orgasmo e ragazza 2 decide di rimediare.

La prima volta di Shouru

Shouru si mise una ciocca di capelli vermigli dietro l’orecchio, guardando la luce del sole farsi aranciata dietro la finestra. Sbadigliò un paio di volte, socchiudendo gli occhi e allungò le gambe nude, i pantaloncini corti le aderivano alla pelle umida.

“Studiare in estate è davvero una noia. Io non capisco niente né di seni, né di coseni, men che meno di tangenti. Mi suonano come parole magiche” borbottò.

Namiki si sporse e guardò il quaderno di lei e sospirò.

“Ancora a quella traccia sei? È da ore che ti sei fermata lì!” borbottò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda di cavallo, i suoi capelli biondi brillavano di riflessi dorati.

Shouru incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò.

“Avrei preferito se oggi fossimo andate al maneggio. Ci saremmo divertite di più e sarebbe stato più utile. Prima prendevamo la moto, costeggiavamo la litorale e infine tu ti preparavi per la gara che ci sarà a breve” borbottò.

Namiki ridacchiò e le diede qualche colpetto con la matita sulla fronte.

“Anche fare i compiti è importante. Dobbiamo prenderlo un titolo di studio” la rimbeccò.

Shouru si grattò il ventre piatto, sentendo le ossa sotto le dita e chinò il capo.

“Forse produrrei di più dopo una doccia. Sono convinta che sia il caldo il motivo per cui non riesco a concentrarmi” borbottò.

Namiki appoggiò le mani per terra e scosse il capo, le ciocche di capelli le solleticarono il collo abbronzato.

“Che altra scusa inventerai? Che devi vederti con una ragazza?” domandò.

Shouro avvampò e incassò il capo tra le spalle, giocherellando con il nodo che le teneva fermo il top che indossava.

“Sei tu che ti vedi sempre con un sacco di ragazze!” si lamentò.

L’altra giovane si sfilò il giacchetto nero senza maniche che indossava e lo appoggiò a terra, appallottolato.

“Non è una tragedia volersi divertire. Mi pareva che anche a te piacessero quelle belle, formose, attraenti…” enumerò.

Le iridi verde-acqua di Shouro divennero liquide.

“Sì! Solo che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di approcciarne una. Sono innamorata della stessa ragazza da anni, ma non mi sono mai dichiarata” rispose con voce tremante.

Namiki chiuse il proprio quaderno e gattonò di lato al tavolinetto basso intorno a cui erano sedute, raggiungendo l’altra. S’inginocchiò sulla stuoia morbida davanti a lei.

“Sei riuscita nel tuo intento di far interrompere la nostra sessione di studio. Tu mi stai dicendo di non aver mai avuto un orgasmo?” domandò.

Shouro gonfiò le guance e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Sì,  _ba-ka_!” trillò. 

< Perché mi sei sempre piaciuta tu! > si disse.

Namiki le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, Shouro sentiva il suo fiato caldo contro la pelle e rabbrividì.

“Dovremmo rimediare” disse Namiki seducente.

La più giovane avvampò e deglutì rumorosamente, mentre l’altra le slacciava la cintura di pelle marrone.

“I-io non sono una a cui piace divertirsi!” strepitò Shouro. Mise le mani sulle braccia scoperte di Namiki, sfiorandole le spalline della maglietta rosa confetto.

“Sei più tipa da fidanzamento fisso, vero?” le chiese Namiki.

Shouro annuì furiosamente, le ciocche di capelli vermigli le ricaddero davanti al viso, nascondendoglielo.

“Sai, allora non c’è problema. Preferisco la ragazzina di cui sono innamorata da sempre, anche se un po’ petulante, alle bellissime con cui mi frequento. O non tornerei sempre da lei” si dichiarò.

Shouro sgranò gli occhi, boccheggiando.

Namiki le slacciò la maglia verde scuro, lasciandole scoperte i seni piatti che sovrastavano le costole della più giovane.

< Quando ha caldo, da me, il reggiseno non lo indossa mai. Non sa quanto la cosa mi abbia sempre fatto immaginare scenari tutt’altro che casti... >. Le baciò un capezzolo, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le proprie ciglia e glielo leccò.

Shouro si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo trillo di imbarazzo e piacere.

Namiki le abbassò il pantaloncino, Shouro ritirò una mano di scatto, sfiorando i jeans della più grande.

“Non avere paura, mi occuperò io di te… a meno che tu non voglia stare con me” disse Namiki.

Shouro negò furiosamente con il capo, le orecchie in fiamme, le labbra arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

“Io ti amo! Solo che non so che fare…” gemette.

Namiki le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Se non te la senti, possiamo tornare alla matematica e poi farlo un’altra volta…” la rassicurò.

Shouro si mise il mignolo in bocca e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

Namiki inarcò un sopracciglio e si slacciò la cintura di tela bianca che teneva alla vita.

“Cosa stai cercando di fare?” domandò.

Namiki sbatté il piede per terra.

“Mi sto per preparare” ribatté.

Namiki le fece scivolare più in basso le mutandine.

< Mi sono sempre chiesta come fa a essere così incredibilmente magra, quando l’ho sempre vista mangiare solo dolci. Deve avere qualche scompenso ormonale, ma ora che siamo fidanzate, finalmente mi potrò occupare io di lei e della sua alimentazione >. Sorrise.

“Permettimi di occuparmi io di te, mia ingenua imbranata” la stuzzicò. Cinse i fianchi di Shouro con una mano e se la premette contro, facendo mettere in ginocchio anche lei. S’inumidì l’indice leccandolo e penetrò delicatamente l’altra.

Shouro si lasciò sfuggire un leggero strillò e Namiki mosse il dito su e giù.

< È una fortuna che i miei non siano in casa > pensò.

Ascoltò il respiro della più giovane farsi sempre più veloce e ansante, mosse il dito sempre più velocemente e pian piano infilò altre due dita.

Shouro si piegò in avanti, appoggiandole la fronte sulla spalla.

Namiki continuò a penetrarla con colpi sempre più secchi.

Shouro strinse con forza gli occhi, la fronte corrugata e madida di sudore.

Namiki la sentì farsi sempre più umida e mosse circolarmente le dita, mentre continuava a farle muovere su e giù.

Shouro gorgogliò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo e si abbandonò contro l’altra. Namiki si se sedette e la fece accomodare in bracciò a sé, l’abbracciò e, baciandole il collo, la cullò contro il proprio petto.

“Vedi che era un’esperienza da provare?” le domandò.

Shouro sorrise, le pupille dilatate e il respiro irregolare.

“D-decisamente… meglio della matematica” farfugliò.

Namiki ridacchiò.

 


End file.
